Lluvia de abril
by Viko W
Summary: Watanuki debería ser atesorado y guardado con recelo lejos de la malicia humana, al menos eso piensa Ame Warashi. *drabble*


**Disclaimer: **la serie de XXXHolic así como sus personajes, son propiedad de CLAMP, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ortografía. _Watanuki_ x _Ame Warashi_, ¿_WataMe_?

_Para Eren, a quien finalmente arrastré al mundo del anime y el fandom._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Lluvia de abril**

Le gustaba ver esa mirada ausente cuando reflexionaba. El azul pálido en sus ojos, igual que un día de lluvia frío y nublado, siempre detrás de los lentes le profería un aire endeble que ella no podía ignorar. Quizás por su naturaleza fuerte y protectora, sentía ese cosquilleo por protegerlo; Watanuki Kimihiro con aquel aspecto delicado e ingenuo despertaba un anhelo en ella. Personas tan hermosas y puras deberían ser conservadas dentro de gotas de agua y así dormir hasta que el mundo volviera a ser un lugar limpio. Pero aquello era tan imposible como descabellado. Ame Warashi le dio un sorbo al té, su actitud hostil constató lo incomoda que se sentía en aquel momento. La chica de la mala suerte cerca de Watanuki le hacía dudar del intelecto de Yuuko, además de ocasionarle un malestar general. Que Watanuki sonriera bobamente debido a la impureza maldita que arrastraba esa humana le amargaba el gusto. Personas como él debían de ser protegidas y atesoradas. Incluso Doumeki-aura-inusualmente-fresca-y-pura estaba al tanto de ello y casi podría jurar que él también se ensombrecía cuando Watanuki se derretía por aquella mujer. Bebió otro poco de té. Un aura tan pura como la suya era propicia a ser despedazada por espíritus corrompidos y la humanidad misma, especialmente por esa chica egoísta hambrienta de afecto. Zashiki Warashi vivía en las montañas vírgenes aun puras pero Watanuki estaba rodeado de toda la maldad humana, expuesto constantemente a espíritus inmundos y aun así su corazón se mantenía tan puro como el rocío en las hortensias.

Ame Warashi lo observó atenta durante largo rato. Mokona sobre el hombro de Watanuki agitaba una lata de cerveza vacía, gritando por una nueva ronda de aperitivos mientras era animado por Yuuko. Watanuki Kimihiro se quejaba ruidoso, dando negativas al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la cocina. Al volver el aroma de las delicias recién cocinadas inundó la habitación y entre el bullicio y los vapores culinarios Ame Warashi vio aquel matiz en la expresión divertida del muchacho. Tal vez fuera por la misma vaporización de los alimentos que delicadamente servía o el hecho de que justo el lugar donde él estaba la iluminación era pobre, pero lo vio. Sólo por un instante vio reflejar en su mirada un dejo de nostalgia. Aquel sentimiento que opacaba sus ojos como neblina sólo lo volvía aún más encantador.

—A ese ritmo la comida se enfriará antes de que la probemos, lento.

Watanuki la miró de inmediato sin parar su labor, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Sí, bueno, ya podrías ayudarme…

—Al mío ponle más daikon—dijo Doumeki capturando de ese modo la atención de Watanuki y Ame Warashi no dudó en dirigirle una mirada hostil.

—¡Sírvete tú barril sin fondo! ¡¿Te parezco tu esclavo o algo así?!

—¡Watanuki el quejumbroso que nació el primero de abril! —gritó Mokona.

—¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!

Ame Warashi sonrió brevemente. Aquel lugar continuaba resultándole incómodo a causa de la presencia de aquel foco de mala suerte, a sabiendas de que el aura de Doumeki neutralizaba la de Himawari (al menos eso decía Yuuko, pero no se fiaba del todo de su palabra) pero lo soportaría mientras Watanuki estuviese presente. Si la oportunidad para estar cerca de él se presentaba no la desaprovechaba. Un humano poseedor de tal belleza, tanto espiritual como física, era un bien tan preciado… tan extraño…

Una vez más se lamentó en silencio, observándolo discutir graciosamente. Si pudiese guardarlo dentro de una gota de lluvia, lejos del mundo humano y su vileza…

"_Watanuki Kimihiro_"

Igual que el rocío en las hortensias, él tenía la cualidad de suavizar sus facciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: primera vez que me aventuro en este fandom pero dado que cierta persona se enganchó con la serie, no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría y terminé viendo algunos capítulos para refrescarme la memoria y escribirle algo sobre una de las parejas con las que fantasea.


End file.
